


度日如年

by salted_fish8833



Category: DCU
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 07:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18586285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salted_fish8833/pseuds/salted_fish8833
Summary: 是和小记者的x生活记录(/ω＼)有很轻微的黑化注意





	度日如年

**Author's Note:**

> 轻微黑化注意⚠️  
> 有一点点白超的影子  
> 有细节描写注意

你每次和克拉克.肯特上床的时候都感觉度日如年。

别误会，这不是贬义词……应该不是吧。

大多数时候他都会花很长的时间做前戏，这其实是你最喜欢的一部分。和恋人厮磨的亲密时间总是不嫌多的，当然，也有一部分原因是由于超人的超级尺寸，为了不弄伤你，他在这方面总是很小心。

上床总是从亲吻开始，又从亲吻结束。克拉克像一只大狗狗，尤其是晚上回了家的他，摘下眼镜就像打开了什么机关，那些白日里青涩又不善言辞的那一部分随着眼镜一起被放下，露出他温柔又强势的本性来。

他的吻技算不上太好，但是他的亲吻总是很认真。平日里细碎的触碰在此时统统被无限加深，他喜欢把你整个抱到怀里再用手掌托住你的下颌，一个是为了方便，另一个是为了避免你逃脱。超人的肺活量也不是普通人能比的，要不是为了照顾你，他大概能舌吻你三分钟不带换气。

啊，对，舌吻。看起来不太好接近的超人先生在亲吻的时候格外粘人，他格外喜欢伸舌头，去舔你的嘴唇，柔软的口腔，有的时候也会往你嘴里渡一点空气，好继续他没完没了的纠缠。在这个时候情色的意味就慢慢被点燃起来。唾液交换实在是太过暧昧，湿漉漉得搞得你晕头转向，实在忍不住了去推他结实的胸膛，他也不过稍稍给你一点喘气的空隙，便又不容拒绝地轻轻咬住你的嘴唇贴上去，一边把你搂得更紧。

一般在漫长的亲吻结束后你的下身已经会有湿意，但是他总是会用润滑剂，会先细心地倒在掌心里揉热，再去探你柔软的私密处。

从两根到三根，他的手指并在一起在你身下快速抽送，空闲的大拇指压在你敏感的花核上顺着手掌的运动频率来回摩擦，你所有细碎的呻吟都被他封进嘴里。你要是还有精力睁开眼睛，就能看见超人精壮结实的身体悬在你正上方，汗水从他大块的胸肌之间的沟壑里流淌下来，好看的腰腹弓起，像是一只蓄势待发的大型野兽。

这个时候你就会发现你家好欺负的大狗狗也还是危险的。

他的进食要开始了。

刚刚进去的时候你总是要疼得叫出声来。曾经你也曾好奇过氪星人的生殖器官和地球人的有没有差别，在仔细地观察并为此付出了沉痛的代价后，你总结出来的两点精华就是，大，并且硬。

你第一次看见的时候真的有被他的尺寸吓到，尤其是他龟头的部分，大得吓人。就算顶端的形状也是一样的圆润，也实在很难进去。好在他还不算长到夸张，但是粗度真的把你撑得够呛。另外一点让你头疼的地方是他真的很硬。不是正常人的那种硬中还带着肌肉皮肤的柔软包裹，他是真的鸡儿邦硬，打它你都会手疼的那种。该说不愧是钢铁之躯吗。

综上所述，他的那根玩意儿真的让你受了好多苦，尤其是你们都还没啥经验的时候，可以说是真实的血的教训。哪怕是现在，在他完全嵌入你身体时，你依旧感到极其强烈的不适。入口处的肌肉被拉扯到极致，内里也是一种强烈的饱胀感，你总是要他等上一阵子才能动。幸好他是钢铁之躯不至于被你夹痛，但是忍得眼红还是少不了的。有好几次你都怀疑他是不是要射出热视线来。

当他开始动的时候，你最难熬的地方就来了。说实话交配做爱这门活动还是挺单调的，要说真实的过程也无非就是插进去，拔出来，再插进去。一般如此重复这段动作十分钟到半个小时不等后男性射精，结束。放眼动物界可能也只有人类这样热爱娱乐的生物能从这项无聊的活动中找到乐趣了。

氪星人嘛，虽然他们不是人类，你们也无从考据他们有没有性需求，但是显然压在你身上的这个在人类社会里长大的家伙是有的。可是残酷的事实是，女性比较难在性交中体会到性快感是真的，尤其在尺寸差异过大的时候。

刚开始的时候你出来疼和胀以外真的没有别的感受，只能难受地躺在那里欣赏男朋友的美色来安慰自己。其实很多时候性爱之中的征服和被征服感要占据上风，你总觉得他其实有一点抖S的倾向，

具体体现在他总爱在做的时候抓着你的臀，一开始是说这样好施力，但是捏着捏着就变了味，他宽大的手能把你的臀瓣收进掌中，在撞击的时候色情地揉捏，甚至还会在你小声挣扎着喊他变态时危险地眯起眼睛，抬手去扇你被他揉得通红的臀峰。他每打你一下，你的小穴就跟着猛地收缩，把他夹得倒吸冷气。坏孩子是要被惩罚的。超人先生一边用他夹杂着喘息的下流话逗到你面红耳赤，一边去欺负你可怜的屁股，直弄到你的两瓣都又烫又麻才肯罢休。

超人其实是个控制狂，这一点是你能够肯定的。单单看他在床上的表现吧，他总是爱占着体型差欺负你，把你整个人都围在他的怀里，你要是想要挣扎或者离他远一点他就会不悦地把你拽回来，变本加厉地撞击。另外一点便是他格外喜欢在你身上留下痕迹。亲亲咬咬甚至是舔，真的像狗狗一样，那种无意识的占有欲让他身上的侵略性更加强烈，你从前甚至因为他流露出来的危险气息和过激的节奏而被弄哭过，一开始他也被吓到，还会小心翼翼地停下来道歉，现在的他在熟悉之后只会被你的呜咽抽泣激更大的施虐欲。

想要你被我占有。想要更多。看着我啊。

要不是他强大的自制力和道德底线拦着他，恐怕你早被他弄坏了。

即便如此，你还是每天都在被弄坏的边缘徘徊着。

那些过分的感官实在是太磨人，而且他抽送的频率总是控制不住地越来越快，相对之下让时间的流逝变得更加缓慢。有的时候明明只过去了几分钟，你就觉得好久了。在十几分钟的时候你就开始难耐地去推他，小声呜咽着抱怨，你怎么还没好啊。

能力被质疑的超人对此感到不满，结果就是做的时间被更加延长。你高潮的时间本来就偏晚，但是他可以一直埋头做到你第一次高潮之后再开始发力冲刺，有的时候甚至把你在短时间内重复推上去好几次。

其实你一开始以为自己不会体验到性快感的，但是奈何他喜欢打持久战，在克拉克反复用他硕大翘起的龟头去顶你的的那一点，在有些疲惫的酸痛下渐渐升起另外一种说不清道不明的感觉，你的私处在长时间的摩擦下变得红肿又敏感，渐渐地你从小声喘息到他每顶一下你就往后缩。超人的超级观察力可以轻易地感觉到你心跳和身体的变化，在试探性的密集撞击后他开始朝着同一个角度大力进攻，任由你哭叫着去抓他结实的背，反正也留不下痕迹。

那种酸麻感在长时间的累积后变成一种让你想要又不敢要的快感，因为那种感觉实在是太过激，哪怕细微的触碰都能带来巨大的刺激，更别提像这样被大力蹂躏了。舒服到让你害怕，敏感到让你想要逃跑。对于你的矛盾，你贴心的男朋友直接为你选好了答案。要，当然要，而且要更多，至于逃，哈，那是不可能的。

北极的夜晚比一般的要久，对于你而言更是过分的漫长。对此，你的独裁者恋人总是勾起唇角，一副乖巧小记者的模样，真实目的却是用过分性感的脸庞和肉体把你拉进这个为你打造的情欲牢笼。


End file.
